


We Slip Through The Streets While Everyone Sleeps

by Maggies_Scribblings



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Balcony Scene, Chat Blanc (flashbacks), Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Keeping it (mostly) clean, Kissing, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Light Angst, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Movie Night, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Running Away, Tattoo Reveal, Tattoos, Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved being the keyword here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggies_Scribblings/pseuds/Maggies_Scribblings
Summary: Adrien's had enough and decides to leave his father's house following yet another heated argument. A night encounter with an old friend and glimpses of a loving family life help put everything in perspective. Alone doesn't have to mean lonely, right?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 114
Kudos: 397





	1. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompts from [this list.](https://promptedintowriting.tumblr.com/post/185978853523/prompt-list-single-sentences)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my betas [Fandomchildd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd), [TOG84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOG84/pseuds/TOG84), [Miraculous_Elcie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Elcie/pseuds/Miraculous_Elcie) and M. for their wonderful suggestions!

Adrien stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door and locking it behind him. His frustrations were piling up on him, each day worse than the previous. Another day, and another fight with his father — this time over his choice in studies. He wanted to go on to get his Master in Applied Physics, whereas Gabriel was insisting on him getting an MBA from Stanford University.

Sure, Adrien was an adult — at twenty-one, he had already finished his _Double licence Physique & Sciences de la Terre_ with honours, securing a full grant, complete with a research and teaching position at the Sorbonne. It would allow him to move out and finally be independent from his overbearing parent.

And yet, Adrien had never found the courage to just leave. On one hand, he was desperate for his father’s approval and praise, which was getting harder and harder to achieve. On the other, he feared that without him, Gabriel would just remove himself from the world even more and wither away, wallowing in his own sadness.

This time, though, he was at his wits’ end. He packed a bag with some clothes, his books, and his most treasured personal belongings, as well as a thermal bag with some wheels of Camembert.

“You’re really serious this time, huh, kid?” The question came from the balcony above Adrien. Plagg flew down to console him. “Don’t you want to sleep on it? Maybe go out for a run before making any rash decisions?”

“This is it, Plagg. I’ll take you up on that offer to go out and let off some steam, but my mind’s made up.”

“I definitely won’t stop you! I’ve wanted you to get out of this dungeon for years, even if it means downgrading to store-brand Camembert.”

“That’s _very_ magnanimous of you, Plagg, thanks,” Adrien sassed. “Now let’s head out.”

* * *

Chat Noir ran aimlessly over the rooftops for some time. He stopped a gang from blowing up an ATM, which, due to the criminals’ resistance, required some satisfying and stress-relieving kicks and punches. Then he saved a homeless man from a group of teenage bullies, scaring them half to death before taking the victim to a shelter for the night.

* * *

Two hours later, after all the running, vaulting, and heroics, Chat Noir laid down on a random rooftop terrace to rest for a while, finally able to enjoy the balmy summer night.

Still, his mind was racing and his heart was heavy. Adrien Agreste was very fortunate, and really shouldn’t complain — he had money, a good home, a nice sports car, every material possession a young man could wish for, plus, good friends and superpowers to boot. Right?

Except… his home, while luxurious, was cold and joyless. His expensive clothes and gadgets never did make up for his father’s neglect. His friends were all going their separate ways, some studying abroad, others busy with their jobs, and a few getting married, exacerbating the loneliness that haunted him constantly. Even his Miraculous, despite the freedom it afforded him, was sometimes a burden that weighed on him more the longer he held it.

Sure enough, magical terrorism threats were gone ever since Hawkmoth’s ‘retirement’ a couple of years ago. The Grimoire, together with the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous, were returned to the police without any explanation. The authorities and the heroes were unable to trace or identify the criminals, and interrogating the kwamis was fruitless — the magical shield prevented the disclosure of their masters’ names as long as they were alive. Ladybug returned the jewels to their respective places in the Miracle Box to allow the kwamis to rest and clear up the negative energy embedded in them after so many years of improper use.

Chat Noir had offered to return his ring to the Guardian, saying his services were no longer necessary, but Ladybug refused. As long as she was around, she wanted her partner by her side. He agreed — after all these years, he could never say no to anything she asked. And yet... sometimes Adrien resented the responsibility that came with the job, and the way he would never be able to have a so-called normal life as long as he had the ring. Then again, if he felt this way, Ladybug would have it even worse, with the added weight of being the Guardian on top of everything. No, he could _never_ leave her. He could never leave Paris.

If only he had someone to love… He and Kagami dated for two years, before she was obliged to move back to Japan to run her family’s company. After all, her sense of honour and duty was stronger than the love they had shared, and Adrien was left heartbroken and alone once more. Some crazy months followed. The countless shallow flings with colleagues and dates with top models only served to confirm that he wasn’t _that_ kind of guy. He longed for true love, like he saw in old-timey films and read about in cheesy romance novels.

His thoughts returned to Ladybug. The only consistently positive presence in his life after all these years. Although his initial passion for his partner eventually simmered down to unwavering admiration and loyalty, she would forever be _the one who got away._ As far as he knew, she had also gone through her own share of relationships and heartbreaks, and he always had a friendly shoulder for her to cry on.

His playful and sometimes earnest flirting came to a definitive end after Bunnyx let slip something about an akuma Ladybug had hidden from him. Little by little, asking here and there, he found out that they _had_ been an item in another timeline, and after some bizarre chain of events he was akumatized as Chat Blanc. The consequences from that were so grave that Bunnyx had been forced to intervene. He stopped prying after that, since Ladybug refused to tell him any more details. Worst of all, she ended up crying whenever he mentioned it.

* * *

A church bell ringing midnight somewhere in the distance snapped him out of his thoughts and he got up to leave. Might as well get some sleep and leave in the morning. He took a last look around him to make sure the city was safe and started to make his way back to the mansion.

A string of colourful lights called his attention to a familiar balcony. Marinette’s balcony. He couldn’t even remember the last time they’d spoken, and his heart clenched with guilt. Why _was_ that? Alya and Nino were still inseparable, but were out of the country for their Erasmus exchange year. Without their respective best friends, there was no reason for the two of them to hang out alone. They were still friendly whenever they saw each other, which only happened when the old gang reunited for a birthday or a wedding. He was at a loss as to how _Adrien_ should act around Marinette. Sometimes he thought she hated him, other times that she liked him. It was always a bit awkward between them, and he couldn’t fathom why.

Absent-mindedly, almost involuntarily, Chat Noir approached the terrace. Marinette was sketching with headphones on, singing softly to herself and wriggling her red painted toes to the rhythm. The fairy lights coloured her face with a soft warm hue, her long, untied hair swept over her left shoulder, allowing for a clear view of her pretty features. He landed on the railing and watched her undetected for a couple of seconds.

_“When did you get so beautiful?”_

Marinette snapped her head up and let out an adorable little squeak. Did he say that out loud? He panicked and stood up as if to leave.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I’ll go away.”

“No, don’t leave! I’m sorry I screamed, I just saw movement and wasn’t expecting anyone at this hour, and I had headphones on, and I was distracted, and—”

At the same time, Chat Noir started to apologize.

“I just saw you here and was wondering if there was anything the matter and—”

They laughed awkwardly and Marinette gestured for him to sit down on the chair next to hers. Still embarrassed about startling her, and still wondering whether she had heard him, Chat Noir complied with a curious smile.

“So what are you doing running about at this untimely hour?”

“Just keeping the city safe… A superhero's work is never done, you know… how about _you_?”

“Oh. I was sketching some ideas for a dress. When inspiration hits I just have to get it on paper before it goes away.”

“Can I see it?”

“Oh. It’s still a very rough draft, nothing special.” After a moment’s pause, she handed him the sketchbook.

There was an elaborate design in the centre, a long dress which could be an evening or wedding gown. The sleeveless top had a blossoming cherry tree branch that seemed to wrap around the bodice. The skirt had several layers of ruched fabric and was sprinkled with tiny petals as if carried by a spring breeze. A few prototype satin petals and flowers with hand-painted details were taped on the margins.

“This is beautiful, Marinette!”

Chat Noir was fascinated by the details of the sketch and notes for fabrics, colours and stitches to be used.

“A wedding dress fit for a princess… Any news you forgot to share?” He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Marinette chuckled somewhat bitterly.

“A marriage still requires two people, last time I checked.” Chat Noir noticed the sigh she tried to conceal. “No, it’s just a dress. You’re right, though, it feels too much like a wedding gown. I should make it shorter and change the colour.”

She took the sketchbook back and started to frantically erase and redraw. After just a few minutes she had changed the skirt length to just above the knee and the colour annotations to coral with pale pink flowers, before proudly showing it to her unexpected critic.

“Better?”

“I thought it was great before… but yeah, it’s less _wedding-y_ now,” he quipped, “can I see the rest?”

Marinette hesitated — of course she did — for all she knew, he knew as much about fashion as she knew about brain surgery.

Although Adrien remembered Marinette was a talented designer, he was still extremely impressed with her work. Years of practice and study at Fashion School had refined her drawing style and creativity to a level he’d rarely seen. Having worked with countless designers throughout his career as a model, and even though he was not the creative type, he knew true quality when he saw it.

 _Even Father will be amazed, I should put in a good word for her—_ then he remembered the fight with his father earlier, and his countenance changed, his trademark smile gone and a sigh escaping unwittingly.

“Anyway… thanks for showing me your book. You’re really talented,” he said, closing the book and returning it to Marinette. “It’s late, and I need to go… home—”

Marinette obviously noticed the quiver in Chat Noir’s voice, because she took his hand and tried to catch his fleeting eyes.

“Whoa, there, kitten, what’s wrong?”

Her kindness and insight stirred something within him, resulting in another, deeper sigh.

“Let me guess… Trouble with the ladies?” Marinette teased, in an obvious attempt to cheer him up.

“Never mind, Princess… the full moon is making me _meowlancholy_ , is all!”

With an exaggerated chuckle, he stood up and bowed.

“I’d better go now… see you around!”

With a quick salute, Chat Noir turned around and vaulted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Double licence Physique & Sciences de la Terre_ = Double major in Physics and Earth Sciences.
> 
> Prompt: _“When did you get so beautiful?”_


	2. Looking After You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir’s behaviour leaves Marinette baffled. Adrien definitely does _not_ have a plan. An old friend is eager to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta [NerdyPanda3126](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPanda3126/pseuds/NerdyPanda3126) for helping me with this chapter.

“That was odd, wasn’t it, Tikki?” Marinette asked her kwami as she prepared to go to bed. “There was definitely something bothering him.”

“I agree,” the tiny god answered, with a cute pensive expression, as she fluffed a mini pillow. “But if he doesn’t share it with you, you can’t really help.”

“Do you think _Ladybug_ should insist?”

“Ladybug has no way of knowing he’s upset…”

“... and he always acts like he doesn’t have a care in the world when we go on patrols.”

“Right. Let’s get some sleep and see what we can come up with in the morning.”

“Good night, Tikki!”

“Good night, Marinette!”

* * *

Just before six in the morning, Adrien slipped out of the house and into his BMW i8. The quiet engine was a blessing, allowing him to leave undetected, the empty streets a welcome change from the usual traffic he encountered on the way to his morning classes.

“Now Plagg, where should we go?” Adrien was forcing himself to sound excited. “Uni’s out, Paris is safe with Ladybug and the other heroes… How about driving to Dieppe for a few days on the beach?”

“Shouldn’t you warn Ladybug before you leave?”

“You’re right. We’ll find somewhere to stay, then plan our getaway!”

“Can we get breakfast, first? I’m starving after all the running last night…”

“You ate a full wheel of cheese before bed, Plagg! And another before we left the house. How can you _still_ be hungry?”

“Oh, look, isn’t that Pigtails’ bakery? There must be something yummy for breakfast there!”

Adrien groaned as he parked close to Tom & Sabine’s and looked at the clock in the dashboard: 6:15 AM. The lights were on, but the sign still read “Closed”.

“It’s too early, Plagg. We’d better go somewhere else.”

“Do you want to go apartment-hunting at this ungodly hour? Nothing is open! Look, I just saw the big baker man there!”

Before he could be stopped, Plagg phased through the car window and knocked on the bakery door. Adrien followed quickly, locking the car door and whispering to the kwami.

“Plagg, what do you think you’re doing?...”

There was a rustle inside the shop and a booming voice followed.

“We’re closed! Come back at seven!”

Escaping his owner’s attempt to grab him by the tail to hide him, Plagg knocked again. A figure approached the door and opened it with a growl.

“I said we’re closed— oh, it’s you— Adrien?”

“S-sorry, M. Dupain, I was just passing by and saw the lights on… I wanted to get some breakfast, but I can certainly come back later!”

“Don’t be silly, son, come in, come in!”

Tom pointed to a table for him to sit down.

“We usually have breakfast upstairs, after the first batches of bread are baked, before we open. Why don’t you join us?”

“Oh no, I wouldn’t want to impose!”

“You’re not imposing, I’m inviting!” Tom gave him an energetic slap on the shoulder, producing a cloud of flour. “Wait here, we’ll go up in a few minutes.”

Tom went back into the kitchen, humming cheerfully, then came back with a tray of warm croissants.

“At least let me help you,” Adrien offered, embarrassed to just sit there.

Tom nodded. “Come on, then, there’s a few baskets of bread ready to bring out!”

Silently except for Tom’s humming, they quickly filled the store’s display windows with freshly baked breads and pastries before making their way upstairs.

“You’re early today, darling!” Sabine called out from the kitchen, as soon as the door opened.

“I had a little help today… We have a guest dropping by for breakfast.”

“H-hello, Mrs. Cheng!”

“Adrien, dear, how long has it been?” She greeted him with a hug and two cheek kisses. “My, my, you’ve grown so tall, son! I need a stepstool to kiss you.”

Adrien laughed awkwardly, as Sabine rushed towards the stairs to her daughter’s room.

“I’ll go wake Marinette up, I’m sure she’d love to see you.”

“No, don’t wake her—”

“It’s alright, son,” Tom said with another slap on his back. “We often wake her to have breakfast with us, then she goes right back to sleep.”

Adrien couldn’t help but notice that, in these few minutes, they called him ‘son’ more times than his father had in years. It warmed his soul at the same time as it broke his heart. He stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room, not knowing what to say or do, while Tom plated some warm bread and pastries. Luckily this was short-lived, as he heard Sabine come down the stairs, followed by Marinette.

“What do you mean a guest?” She yawned. “This is no time for guests!”

“Erm… Good morning!” Adrien ignored his pounding heart and gave her an awkward smile and a wave.

Marinette stopped mid-step, her eyes snapping wide open in surprise, and tightened her light robe around her waist.

“Adrien!? What are you doing here?”

“I— was in the neighbourhood? And saw the bakery lights on—”

“Don’t forget your manners, Marinette,” Tom scolded, mockingly. “ _I_ invited Adrien to join us.”

“Right— sorry— good morning, Adrien,” she said as she approached him. “It’s good to see you.”

They greeted each other with la bise, before sitting down to eat.

“So, Adrien,” Tom asked, as he poured himself some freshly made coffee, “you never told me what brought you to our neighbourhood at this hour.”

Although he was expecting some curiosity, Adrien wasn’t prepared for such a blunt question. Feeling all eyes on him, he hesitated a little before answering.

“To be honest, I’m going apartment hunting today.” He cleared his throat and attempted a jovial smile.

Always perceptive, Sabine nonchalantly continued the conversation as she passed him the coffee pot.

“Oh, that’s exciting, dear. Are you going to look in our _arrondissement_?”

Thanking Sabine internally for not prying into his motives, he poured some coffee and passed the pot to Marinette.

“I am just beginning the search. I guess this area would be quite expensive with all the tourist and student rentals, no? I’d like to get a picturesque loft studio, but I don’t even know where to start.”

“One of our regulars is a real estate agent,” Tom reflected as he munched on a croissant. “He comes by every morning for coffee and baguettes. I can introduce you to him, I’m sure he’ll be happy to help!”

“That’s a great idea, darling.” Sabine turned to Adrien, “M. Thibodeaux is a very sweet, honest man. You’ll be in good hands.”

“I can’t thank you enough, M. Dupain, Mme. Cheng! I was going to look online, but having a realtor will probably be better.”

“Why don’t you go with him, Marinette?” Her mother’s suggestion almost made her choke on her coffee. “Since you’re off your internship this week?”

Relieved to have a plan, Adrien bounced slightly on his seat as he awaited a response. Seeing her hesitate, he put his hands together and gave his best pleading look.

“Please, you know how hopeless I am with these things!”

Marinette chuckled as she buttered another croissant.

“Alright, alright, no need for heavy weaponry. I’m completely immune to kitten eyes, courtesy of years of babysitting!”

* * *

Just before seven, Sabine and Tom finished their breakfast and hurried to open the bakery, inviting Adrien to wait in the apartment until nine-thirty, the time M. Thibodeaux usually came by.

Marinette could tell from Adrien’s demeanour that there was something more to the apartment-hunting story. Even though they didn’t see each other much these days, all the years of admiring him in secret meant she knew his genuinely happy face, and this wasn’t it.

After clearing the table and washing the dishes, she suggested they sit on the couch for a bit so she could figure him out.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s really going on?” Marinette asked.

Adrien muttered some half-hearted denials, but she gave him a look that meant it would be futile to do so.

“Might as well be honest with you,” he finally conceded. “I kind of ran away from home.”

“ _Kind of_?”

“Well, can you really say that as an adult? Anyway,” he shrugged, “I just couldn’t take it anymore. I can’t say anything without my father turning it into an argument. He’s always been demanding, but lately he’s been unbearably so.”

 _Make that abusive_ , Marinette thought. Loath to offend him, she replied instead, “demanding is an understatement, Adrien. I never knew a more overbearing parent.”

“I know… and I know how it looks. Still, I didn’t want to leave him all alone in that huge mansion. He’s been through a lot! First my mother’s death, then Nathalie getting sick and having to go away, then his business problems… you have to understand, I’m all he has left!”

“And _he_ is all _you_ have left! All of those things happened to you, too. He should have treated you as a proper father.” Marinette regretted her words as soon as she uttered them and saw his dismayed look. “I’m sorry— I’m sorry, that was way out of line.”

Overwhelmed, she threw her arms around him, holding back her tears as he in turn clung to her almost desperately.

“I’m really sorry I said that,” Marinette said softly over his shoulder. All thoughts of infantile crushes and nervous stuttering were forgotten, and she focused on just being there for him.

“It’s okay,” he replied through his tears. “It’s the truth. Can you… hold me for a little longer?”

Marinette nodded, and they sat there, holding each other in companionable silence for a few minutes, while she internally berated herself for her carelessness. _This boy has been through a lot, he really needs a good friend, not another critic._

She remembered the day, in the last year of Lycée, when he found out his mother was dead. Nathalie went to the school and asked to talk to him outside. Marinette and Alya watched through the classroom window as he received the news and collapsed into the assistant’s arms. There was a lot of speculation in the tabloids, some reporting that Émilie’s body had been recovered, mysteriously mummified, as if she had died the day before, in a mountain in Tibet. Interpol opened and closed an investigation, and it was determined that she had died while hiking years ago, the ice acting as a natural preserver.

Adrien’s friends and girlfriend, Kagami, were all there for him at that time. His father, though — he was as cold and distant as ever, and their relationship only grew worse after Nathalie quit for the sake of her health. If Marinette remembered correctly, she had some kind of lung disease that required her to move to a warmer climate. She knew Adrien missed her, too. After all, she was the closest thing to a motherly figure he’d had since he was thirteen.

Then all hell broke loose at the Agreste Fashion Group. Nathalie had been pretty much running the company for years, so when she left it in the hands of a reclusive, bad-tempered and uninspired Gabriel, and after some lacklustre collections, the shareholders took over and sold the brand to a multinational.

Marinette sighed as she went over all this in her mind.

“I’ll look after you,” she whispered without thinking.

“What?” Adrien pulled away from her. “What did you say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _“I’ll look after you”_


	3. Humour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adrien accepted Marinette's offer to help with apartment-hunting, he didn't expect to see a different facet of her personality. He definitely appreciates getting to know more about her. To show his appreciation, he invites her on a _not_ -date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, life during a pandemic got in the way! 
> 
> Thanks a million to [CaughtFeelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtFeelings/pseuds/CaughtFeelings) for helping me with this chapter! It turned out much better with your suggestions! ❤️

“No— I mean— yes— I’ll help you look— for the apartment—”

“Oh.” Adrien couldn’t help feeling a little disappointed. “Great! It’s good to have such a good friend in times like this.”

“You know me!” Marinette sprang up from the sofa and pointed at herself with two thumbs. “Friend is my middle name, haha— oh, is that the time? I gotta go get ready if we’re meeting M. Thibodeaux.”

Adrien stood up as well and looked at his watch, puzzled: seven-thirty, well before the realtor’s usual time.

“Sure, take your time,” he shrugged, then pointed at the phone. “I have to— check my emails, anyway.”

“Make yourself at home. The wifi password is on the fridge door if you want.”

“Thanks, Marinette.”

* * *

When he was alone, Adrien turned off his phone’s airplane mode and connected it to the wifi. Even though it was early, his mailbox was already filled with emails from Gabriel, demanding to know his whereabouts. He chose to ignore and delete all of them, as well as the numerous voice mail messages. He didn’t want to hear his reasons, or read his attempts to manipulate him into returning to his side. Deep down, he was actually a little afraid to break down and give in to his pleas, so strong was the power his father held over him.

* * *

Adrien could barely contain his enthusiasm as he described his needs to M. Thibodeaux. As luck would have it, he had a few options he could show them that very day.

The first place he showed them ticked all the boxes on his wishlist: it was close to the University, was fully furnished and had lots of space. As he walked in, he could feel the morning sun coming through the large windows. The apartment smelled of fresh paint and cleanliness— and… cookies? Ah, sure, he’d seen this on TV: baking cookies is a strategy to make prospective buyers feel like home, and if he was being honest — it was working. He could already see himself, waking up in the morning to greet the pretty girl who was already waiting for him in the kitchen, humming a happy song while removing a tray of fresh cookies from the oven—

“Does the building have a parking garage?” Marinette’s voice snapped him out of his fantasy. _What was that all about? Most importantly, where do I sign?_

“No,” M. Thibodeaux replied, “there is a garage next door but you’ll have to rent the space separately.”

“That won’t do, will it? What is the monthly rent for this one?”

“Ah, this one is a bit on the pricey side, 2550 Euros per month, but it does include all utilities and wifi.”

“Whoa, that _is_ a lot!” Marinette exclaimed, then turning to Adrien, “you don’t need two bedrooms, do you? Or are you planning on having a housemate?”

“H— housemate? No, I hadn’t planned on that.” That didn’t sound too bad, though. He’d had enough of being alone in his father’s house.

“Excuse me, M. Thibodeaux,” she turned to the realtor. “I believe there has been some sort of mistake here. Adrien told you his budget was 1200 Euros.”

“Indeed, Mademoiselle, but in this location and with the requirements you have, that will be difficult. I wanted to show you the best apartment I had so that you get an idea of what is available.”

“Well, this one is out of the question. Let’s move on to the next option.”

Adrien had never heard her speak as decisively. _It’s kinda hot— no, shut up!_

“Your girlfriend drives a hard bargain, M. Agreste…” The man winked at Adrien. “She has her mother’s business savvy.”

Adrien and Marinette spluttered some weak denials at the same time, before practically running out of the apartment.

* * *

The first day of apartment hunting turned out to be fruitless, which left Adrien very disappointed — he actually expected to find a place to rent on the same day.

M. Thibodeaux was very helpful, but none of the options he had available was ideal, either too expensive or too far from the University, meaning long commute times.

Adrien wanted to be cautious with the budget, despite having money from his modelling work saved up, together with his part of Émilie’s family fortune. It would be enough to live comfortably for a number of years, even if he had to pay for his master. Still, he had been hoping to find something he could afford with his research grant.

Marinette turned out to be a godsend, as she was well aware of all the practicalities he was oblivious to: whether there were bus stops or metro stations near; whether there was a laundry and garage included or were those an added expense; the condition of the kitchen appliances — she made Adrien weigh in all of these details, leaving him impressed with her knowledge and assertiveness.

In the middle of the afternoon, M. Thibodeaux excused himself as he had a previous commitment, promising to search in his portfolio for some more options and call the next day.

After such an eventful day, the last thing Adrien wanted was to be left alone again. While walking Marinette back home, he pondered ways to keep spending time with her.

“You’ve been so helpful today, Marinette. Let me take you out to dinner tonight.”

She stopped walking to look at him.

“Dinner? Tonight? Do you mean on a date?”

“Yes— if you want—” Adrien really wanted to say, _yes, on a date_ , but instead added, “I mean, as a thank you. Unless you have other plans—”

“Yes!— No— I mean, no plother hands— other plans—” she took a deep breath before continuing. “I mean, yes, I’d love to.”

They walked in awkward silence for a couple of blocks, when Adrien stopped in front of a coffee shop. The awning read _Le Chatmosphère Café_.

“Oh, I’ve heard of this place! They let you pet the kittens!”

He took a peek inside the well lit and comfortable-looking café, spotting several cats lounging and playing around.

“Hey, we have plenty of time before dinner. Why don’t we get some coffee?”

“Sure,” Marinette replied, smiling. “I didn’t know you were a cat person.”

“You have no idea!” He took her hand and led her inside. “Come on!”

They spent almost two hours in the café, talking, eating cake and petting _all_ the cats. Marinette’s phone buzzed with a text.

“Shoot! I forgot to tell Maman we were going out! She’s asking if you were having dinner with us.”

“If you’ve changed your mind—”

“No, let me just tell her we’re going out… done! I should go home and change, too.”

She put her phone down and received another text after a few seconds. Placing her hand on top of his, Marinette said, in a concerned tone:

“Do you have a place to stay tonight?”

Adrien averted his eyes and looked at their hands.

“Oh, sure, I was thinking Chloé could hook me up with a room. I should call her!”

“Don’t… Maman’s already prepared the guest room for you.”

“Oh. No, Marinette, I couldn’t… it’s too much!”

“Unless you prefer to go to the hotel, of course—”

Adrien considered his options: between a cosy room in a loving family home or a cold, impersonal hotel room with Chloé poking her nose in his comings and goings, the choice was obvious.

“Alright, I’ll sleep with you— I mean— I’ll stay with you— in the other room—”

Marinette burst into laughter.

“I thought I was the tongue-tied one… Don’t worry, I get it.”

“Sorry, I—”

“No, it’s fine, you haven’t even taken me on a date yet, and you’re here making indecent proposals,” she teased, placing a hand on her chest dramatically. “I’m a respectable woman, M. Agreste!”

Adrien was incredibly mortified, but fought back the best way he knew how.

“Oh, _fur_ crying out loud! _Cat_ me some slack, Marinette! I’m a gentlecat, I wouldn’t dare offend you.”

The two were still laughing when they left the café.

* * *

Sabine had indeed prepared a tiny room on the ground floor of the bakery for him. Adrien protested, though it was half-hearted — he really wanted to stay.

“It’s no bother, really, these old bakeries have a small room for an apprentice baker. Stay as long as you need to. There’s a service bathroom and shower back here, but you can use the one upstairs if you prefer. Here, have the key to the back door, that way you can come and go as you please. Same rules as for Marinette: just text us if you stay out late, deal?”

“I— thank you.” Adrien hugged Sabine and Marinette in turn. “I can’t thank you enough.”

Adrien’s phone chimed with a text. It was Gabriel again — he deleted it without reading.

“Okay,” he pointed at Marinette. “Our dinner. Let me just change and we’ll meet outside at eight?”

“Right, I want to change too!” Marinette nodded before running upstairs, followed by an amused Sabine.

Plagg flew out from Adrien’s shirt as soon as they were alone.

“Guess this will be home for a while, Plagg,” he sighed. “You’d better find a nook to sleep in.”

“Yeah, it’s small, but we’ll fit somehow. Don’t worry about me. I’m sure I’ll find some sweet spot to cuddle in.”

* * *

After a little fretting over what to wear, Marinette decided to text Adrien.

> **[Marinette] Forgot to ask. Dress code for tonight?**
> 
> **[Adrien] Whatever you want I guess. Nice, but not formal?**
> 
> **[Marinette] OK see you in a bit.**

“Aaaah! This is even worse, Tikki!” Marinette threw the phone on her chaise longue in frustration. “Nice? What does he mean nice?”

“I’m sure you’ll find something. How about that black dress?”

Huffing, she took it from its hanger and put it on, twirling in front of the mirror. Although it was one of her favourite creations, she rarely got the chance to wear it. It was a simple black satin dress, except for a few distinct signature touches. The one-shoulder neckline was adorned with a cascade of tiny red sequins, just enough to sparkle. The bodice was simple and cinched in all the right places, and the layered A-line skirt ended just above the knee. She had to admit, _I look good in this!_

“Isn’t it too dressy?” She asked Tikki, while looking through her shoes for the best match.

“Stop overthinking it. It’s nice. Nice. Wear your hair down if you’re worried about being too formal. Also, ballerinas and a colourful shawl.”

“Wow, I didn’t know you were such a good personal stylist.”

“What can I say? Years of watching you second-guess every outfit taught me a few things!”

The two giggled and chatted animatedly as Marinette finished her hair and makeup.

She said goodbye to her parents, who swapped knowing looks much to her annoyance, and skipped down the stairs.

As she opened the door, Marinette froze up at the sight of her date. Adrien was leaning against his car, wearing black jeans, shirt and light jacket, focused on something in his phone, and only looked up when she closed the door behind her.

Marinette was never one to value material possessions, but boy did that car suit him! It was black, sporty and elegant, with enough design details to set it apart without being too flashy. Being a hybrid, too, was a testament to his thoughtfulness.

“Wow!”

“Wow!”

They laughed awkwardly at the simultaneous reaction.

“You look fantastic, Marinette!”

“Nice car!” she blurted, trying to justify her staring.

“Yeah, it was payment for an influencer campaign I did for BMW…” Adrien looked slightly embarrassed. “I would never buy something so expensive for myself. At least this way my father let me keep it!”

“I was just wondering whether you dressed to match the car or vice-versa,” she quipped, eager to avoid the subject of Gabriel’s impositions.

Adrien chuckled, as he opened the door for her to get in.

“The yellow Porsche is in the laundry,” he joked back after sitting at the wheel. “Otherwise I would have worn my banana suit.”

Marinette felt a tingle down her spine. _That_ rang a bell.

“You don’t really have a banana suit, do you?” She turned to him, more serious.

“I don’t have a yellow Porsche either,” he quirked an eyebrow at her reaction.

“Haha— I— I just remembered something funny about a banana suit.”

Marinette took a deep breath as he started to drive.

* * *

They stopped in front of an elegant restaurant, where a valet opened the door for Marinette and another got into the car to park it. Adrien was tickled by Marinette’s hesitations — she must not be used to this kind of place, and he was happy he could provide this experience for her. He offered his hand to lead her in.

“This is one of the trendiest _bistrots_ in Paris these days. I thought you’d like it.”

As they entered the restaurant and were taken to their table, he observed Marinette’s reactions and knew he had made a good choice.

The main atrium was an Art Nouveau masterpiece, with glass ceilings and painted walls carefully restored. The modern furnishings were a perfect match to the original style, while making the atmosphere a little less formal.

She was taking in every detail, each design, the quality of the linen and silverware.

“Adrien, this place is amazing! How did I never hear about it?”

“It just opened a few months ago. The owners were friends with my parents and Gabriel designed the uniforms,” he whispered, winking at her slyly. “That’s how I was able to get a reservation in such short notice.”

“The perks of being a celebrity!” She laughed.

Adrien was embarrassed — the last thing he wanted was to be perceived as a show-off.

“It’s not like that— I— I just thought you’d like the design and the paintings—”

“I was just joking, Adrien. By now I know you’re not one to flaunt your celebrity to impress anyone. Let alone me.”

“Why would you say that, _let alone me_?” His countenance was more serious now.

“I don’t know, it’s just… I’m a little awkward in these settings. A little out-of-place.” She fiddled with her cloth napkin. “I never know how to behave, what fork to use.”

“You’d better get used to it!” Smiling, Adrien ostensibly took his napkin from the table, unfolded it and placed it across his lap. “When you make it in _haute couture_ half your life will be in places like this. Business lunches, parties, shows, it all happens in fancy venues!”

“Oh, I don’t know about _haute couture_ ,” Marinette replied, as she copied his movements. “But thank you for the vote of confidence.”

“You’re truly talented! I should know! Look at the beautiful dress you’re wearing! If you don’t make it in high fashion before you turn thirty, I’ll… I’ll eat this napkin!”

Marinette giggled, and Adrien loved the sound.

“I love your humour. I didn’t remember you were so funny.”

“Funny how?” He feigned seriousness and frowned. “I mean, funny like I'm a clown? I amuse you? I make you laugh?”

The look on her face was priceless, going from shock to amusement in just a few seconds.

“You almost got me there. I know that movie. My parents watch it all the time.”

“Well, it _is_ a classic, have you ever watched it yourself?”

“Only bits and pieces. I don’t really like violent films.”

“You have to! It's so good! Nino showed it to me years ago. It’s not just about the violence, it’s an amazing life story, it has really funny parts, and the soundtrack, oh my god, it’s fantastic.”

“Okay, I’m sold!” Marinette lifted her hands in defeat, “we can watch it one of these evenings!”

“You’ll love it!”

They spent the rest of the dinner chatting and laughing. Adrien was captivated by Marinette’s beauty and intelligence. How did he not notice it before?

“Why didn’t we hang out more when we were in school?” Adrien wondered, as they shared a chocolate soufflé for dessert.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “I was always a little awkward around you. Maybe because I admired Gabriel’s work so much.”

“Hm. Another disservice on the part of my father.”

“It… it’s not just that.” Marinette looked down at her napkin. “I can’t blame your father for it. There’s something I need to tell you. Though not here. Later? When we get home?”

Adrien nodded. What could she mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I love your humour"
> 
> [Inspiration for the restaurant.](https://paris.beefbar.com/gallery/restaurant-beefbar-paris/) Worth having a look at the pictures!


	4. Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way Adrien feels about his old friend may never be the same after Marinette comes clean. A nice movie night may be just what they need to cement their renewed friendship… or will it just make it worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologise for taking so long to update... I hope you like this chapter.  
> Thanks again to [CaughtFeelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtFeelings/pseuds/CaughtFeelings) for being such an enthusiastic and supportive beta! ❤️

All the way home, Adrien’s mind was in a flurry over whatever Marinette had to tell him, an uncomfortable feeling weighing on him. The two barely said a word except for basic civilities.

Her parents had retired for the night, they tiptoed silently up to the balcony.

“So…” Adrien started, after a few minutes of silence. “What was it you needed to tell me?”

Marinette was taken aback by the direct questioning, but nodded and braced herself, leaning on the iron-wrought railing.

“I think it’s unfair to keep lying to you about this, Adrien. We’ve been friends for _so_ long, and as you said we were never close, and that’s my fault.”

Adrien leaned with his back against the railing, waiting for her to continue.

“Remember when you started public school? The gum incident?”

“Yes, you thought I had put it there to prank you.” He turned to her, incredulous. “Is _that_ what this is all about? I apologised and everything—”

Marinette turned around to face him, only to look down at her own hands almost immediately.

“You did,” she breathed. “That’s when the whole problem started.”

Adrien was still looking at her in confusion, her face still hanging down as she twirled the fringe on her shawl.

“You see, I was expecting you to be a jerk, or a spoiled brat like Chloé, or even another minion of hers like Sabrina… What I was not prepared for was for you to be so nice!”

Adrien swallowed his retort. It would probably not be helpful.

“Then you went out of your way to apologise to me, to clear up the incident, even though I was giving you the cold shoulder. You were thoughtful, vulnerable and kind to me on that evening. I don’t know if you even remember this, but it was pouring, so you gave me your umbrella. When our fingers touched and I swear to god it was electrifying! Then the umbrella closed on me. For a second I thought you were pranking me again, but when I looked back at you I could tell you weren’t.”

“I _do_ remember that,” Adrien said. “I was so happy to make a new friend!”

“I know. You laughed, but I could tell you were laughing at the silliness of the situation, not at me. That was it.”

“That was what?”

Taking a deep breath, Marinette looked up at him.

“That was the moment I knew I was in trouble. The moment I fell in love with you.”

“Bu—”

“Please let me finish, or I may never get the nerve again. From that day I was obsessed with you. I knew your schedule, I bought every magazine you were in, I came up with convoluted plans to spend time with you. There were pictures of you all over my room.”

“You told me you just liked fashion…”

“I never could round up the courage to confess to you. I felt like you only saw me as a friend. You even _told_ me you loved someone else.”

Adrien leaned his elbows on the railing, hands holding his head as if to stop it from spinning.

“I… told you I loved— when?”

“I remember that one very well, too,” she let out a bitter chuckle. “It was that time you pranked me at the wax museum. I made a fool of myself… _again_ , and you said something like ‘the girl I love always tells me my jokes are bad.’”

“I… did?”

“Hmm-hmm. That’s when I knew you were in love with Kagami. I didn’t lose hope right away, but I knew that eventually I would have to let you go.”

Adrien remained silent, Marinette not daring to look up.

“Then you and Kagami started dating, I dated Luka, and everything was okay for a while. By the time we finished Lycée, I really didn’t know how to act around you. That’s why I only hung out with you when Alya and Nino were there.”

“And now?”

“There’s someone else in my life. I can’t talk much about it. He’s an old friend, too. Lately I’ve been seeing another side of him, more serious, more vulnerable. He loved me once, years ago, but I was too stubborn to admit I liked him back… and now he moved on.”

“It seems we both suffer from terrible timing.”

“Tell me about it,” she agreed, “but at least now I can talk to you like a normal person, finally we can be friends.”

“Right,” Adrien flashed his best fake smile. “Friends, then?”

“Friends!”

When she held out her hand for him to shake, he took it and pulled her towards him to give her a hug instead.

“Okay,” Marinette pulled away, sweeping a few tears from her eyes. “I need something sweet! Do you want anything?”

“I have a better idea. Let’s marathon our favourite movies and eat ice cream together.”

“You show me your favourite and I’ll show you mine?”

“Careful now, that could easily be misconstrued!”

“Very funny— wait, I don’t think we have any ice cream!”

Adrien was still reeling from all the new information. He needed some time alone to process everything.

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll go out and buy the snacks while you set up the movie.”

They climbed down to her bedroom.

“Great! I need to change, too.” Marinette pointed at her dress. “I don’t want to get ice cream all over this.”

“Right. See you in a bit.”

Adrien remembered a convenience supermarket nearby — his friends used to run there on school breaks to get snacks. It was only a few blocks away, so he decided to walk.

The streets were mostly empty, as expected on a weeknight at almost midnight.

“You can come out now, Plagg.”

“How are you doing?”

“I hardly know.”

Plagg moved to the top of his head and gave him a knock on the head.

“Ouch! What was that for?”

“For years I’ve been telling you, kid. _Years!_ ‘Oh, no, she’s just a friend!’ or ‘she just likes fashion’ or ‘she likes Luka!’ I dropped so many hints, too! More than I ever should have!” Another knock.

“She even liked Chat Noir at some point,” [knock] “and you still didn’t get it through your” [knock] “thick skull!”

“Ow! Stop it! Stop it or I’ll feed you light cheese for the rest of your life!”

Plagg gasped and flew down to his eye level.

“You wouldn’t DARE!”

“Probably not, but don’t tempt me!”

They continued to bicker all the way to the store, where Adrien bought enough ice cream, snacks, drinks and camembert to feed a small family for a week.

* * *

“I feel so relieved, Tikki…” Marinette sighed, removing her make-up. “It’s like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.”

“I’m proud of you for doing it. I know it couldn’t have been easy.”

“It was not. I almost wimped out for a minute, but I needed to get it off my chest.”

Tikki passed her the night cream.

“And now I feel like we can be real friends.”

“Just friends?…” Tikki teased. “Are you sure about that?”

“I— I am! The friendliest friends in the history of friendship!”

Marinette could hear Tikki giggle as she flew back to the bedroom.

 _“Just friends… Maybe if I repeat it to myself a gazillion times I will believe it,”_ Marinette thought to herself as she followed.

* * *

“Ah, Plagg, I don’t know what to do!” Adrien sighed as they left the store. “She told me she’s over me, just at the time I realised I would like to be something more to her!”

“Yeah, there’s never a good time to get friend-zoned.”

“That’s unhelpful as usual, thank you Plagg.”

“Alright, how’s this: carry on normally, as friends. Don’t try to flirt, we all know how that usually goes!”

“ _So_ mean…”

“Just be yourself, kid. Don’t try too hard. If she fell for you once before, she may do it again.”

“That’s a little better,” Adrien rewarded his kwami with a wedge of cheese. “Thank you, Plagg!”

* * *

When Adrien got to her room, Marinette had changed into her pyjamas and made a pillow fort on the floor in front of her computer.

“I usually set it up like this when Alya sleeps over. It’s more comfortable than sitting on the office chairs.”

“Looks great!” Adrien took off his shoes and jacket before setting the bags in the middle of the pillow-covered floor. “I got the snacks!”

“You think it’ll be enough?”

“Erm… I could always go out and buy some more.” He started digging into the bags and took the ice cream out first. “I didn’t know what flavours you like, so I got all that they had.”

“I was joking, Adrien!” Marinette laughed, setting down a tray with bowls, spoons and all the trimmings. Showing off the toppings, she whispered, “I raided my father’s cake decoration supplies.”

“Looks great!” Adrien sat on the improvised mattress. “What are we watching?”

“I thought we could both use a good laugh!” Marinette pressed ‘Play’ on the film and settled down next to Adrien.

“Zoolander?”

“Classic! Have you seen it?”

“Nope. As my father said,” he made a face and air quotes. “‘it’s a disgrace and an affront to the fashion world.’”

“It’s a _parody_!” She hit pause to look at him. “That’s _exactly_ what’s so funny about it! Weren’t you curious about it?”

“Just a little. I saw a few trailers and scenes, but never the whole thing.”

“We can watch another one if you want.”

“No, no! I trust your taste.”

Marinette was right — it _was_ funny. It poked fun at models and fashionistas, with their snobbery and self-importance. Adrien laughed uproariously at the caricatured stupidity of the models portrayed.

“They’re so dumb!” He was wheezing. “I’m not _that_ stupid, am I?”

“Hmm…” Marinette tapped her chin with her forefinger. “You _can_ be a _tad_ oblivious.”

“I am _so_ offended right now!” he gasped, hitting her with a pillow. “I know perfectly well that you can’t smoke when you frolic with gasoline!”

“How _dare_ you!” she huffed, a giggle escaping her unwittingly.

Marinette paused the film and struck back with another cushion, and soon they were in the middle of a full-fledged pillow fight. When all the pillows had been thrown around the room, somehow Adrien found himself wrestling her in very close proximity.

 _“She’s so strong_ ,” he thought, as she grabbed one of his arms and twisted it around his back, forcing him down to the floor. He refrained from retaliating until he was lying face-down, Marinette sitting on his lower back, still pinning his arm.

“How can you be _so tough_?” Adrien huffed, then stopped resisting completely until he felt her relax her grip.

Then, quick as a cat, he released his arm and twisted around to face her. Taken by surprise, she was unable to stop him from grabbing her and rolling them both so he was pinning her down under him, holding her hands above her head and locking her legs under his own.

Marinette was no quitter, though. She kept wriggling around and trying to release herself from his grip, which only made him put more of his own weight on her to keep her down.

Both of them were panting from the sudden exercise, their faces separated by just a few centimetres.

“Do you give up?” Adrien breathed with a very Chat Noir- _ish_ smirk.

“Never!”

He looked into her eyes, determination written all over them, and all he wanted to do was to kiss her. Her parted lips, cheeks blushed and chest heaving from the exertion, the way she was wriggling under him, their bodies flush together, were driving him crazy. He had to do _something…_

Adrien let her go and held his hands up in surrender, still sporting that cheeky Cheshire grin.

“We’ll call it a tie, then.”

* * *

After the movie was over, Adrien helped Marinette tidy up her room and retired to his own.

He was too pumped from the impromptu wrestling match to go to sleep.

“Let’s go out for some air, Plagg. I need to think about something else. Anything else.”

* * *

Marinette took in Tikki’s reproachful look while getting ready for bed.

“What?”

“What was _that_ , Marinette?”

“We had _a_ _moment_ there, didn’t we?” She put away her toothbrush and started to brush her hair. “It was intense!”

“It certainly looked like it, at least from my viewpoint.” Tikki helped her detangle a particularly stubborn knot. “How do you feel about that?”

“I feel like I have to go for a run. I’m too wired to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Let’s marathon our favourite movies and eat ice cream together.”


	5. Love somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little LadyNoir in the aftermath of the date and movie night. Ladybug may have to rethink one of her most important rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to [CaughtFeelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtFeelings/pseuds/CaughtFeelings) for the beta read and suggestions! ❤️

Following her usual patrol route, Ladybug circled a few times around her arrondissement, before expanding the circle towards the Rive Gauche. Something odd drew her attention on top of the Tour Montparnasse. Someone sitting on the ledge — could it be a trapped window-washer, or worse, a civilian at the end of their rope?

She felt a chill running down her spine as she approached and recognised her partner, sitting on his usual spot.

The memory of Chat Blanc and the destruction she had witnessed still troubled her, even after all these years. She remembered vividly the alternate future she was sent to. His words as he tried to get her Miraculous were etched in her heart.

_“It was our love that did this to the world, m'lady.”_

Ladybug took a moment to take a deep breath before she got closer and landed next to him on the ledge.

“Hello, Chat Noir.”

“Good evening,” he saluted. His usual smile was there, if a little subdued.

“We weren’t supposed to meet tonight, were we?”

“Nope.”

“And you patrolled until late last night, too?”

“Yup.” After a moment’s silence, he seemed to remember something. “How did you know? Were _you_ out last night?”

“I… I have my sources.”

They sat quietly for some minutes. Ladybug bumped his shoulder with hers. It was not like him to be so reserved.

“Cat got your tongue?”

“Wow, Ladybug, really? Stooping down to make _puns_?”

“Come on, you know deep down I love a good pun!” She bumped his shoulder again. “Wanna talk about it?”

“I’m going through some stuff. Family stuff. Girl stuff. Housing stuff.”

“Well, they say it’s good to talk, and I’m a good listener.”

Chat Noir shook his head and shrugged.

“No need. I’ve been seeing a friend who’s helping me with everything.”

“As you wish,” she sighed.

This was a very weird mood for Chat Noir. He always had a joke, a pun or a crooked smile for Ladybug when she felt down, and she wanted to return the favour. It broke her heart to see him like this.

She pulled out her yoyo and searched for cat videos on TikTok. _This is sure to make him smile_. She started watching random clips, occasionally checking out the corner of her eye whether Chat Noir was paying attention. At first he was indifferent, but after a few minutes he was obviously looking at the screen and laughing with her.

“Oh, this is one of my favourites!” Ladybug said at some point. The video showed a black cat and a man’s feet. The man was narrating in a thick accent as he pet the cat.

_“Black cat bring good luck. Not bad luck. I have black cat — See, him face — And I am not dead today: Good luck!”_

Ladybug started to mimic the video between giggles, imitating the man’s accent while petting and pointing at her partner.

“Chat Noir bring good luck. Not bad luck. I have Chat Noir — See, him face — And I am not dead today: good luck!”

“Hey!” Chat Noir pretended to be affronted, but the beginning of a smirk was obvious.

“Oh, come on, kitty, have you lost your sense of humour?”

“No,” he replied, arms folded and nose in the air. “I’ll have you know my humour has been highly praised earlier tonight!”

“Oooh! Do tell!” Ladybug teased. “Hot date?”

“I was hoping for it, but then I managed to ruin it retroactively.”

“Huh? How’s that even possible?”

“It’s a long story… never mind. Let’s just say that my opportunity with her may be gone forever.”

“I know _that_ feeling,” she deadpanned almost inaudibly.

“I really felt we were connecting. I thought I had a chance to love again.”

Ladybug knew very well what he was referring to, and regret hit her like a sledgehammer. She waited for him to speak again, as she couldn’t trust her voice.

“Why can’t I get a _break_? I mean, take my best friends— they met at school, were thrown together hiding from an akuma and have been inseparable ever since! At fourteen! I know at least three other couples who are still together since Collège,” he whined. “I’m just tired of being alone.”

“I’ll always be here for you, kitty.” Ladybug grabbed his shoulders to make him look at her. “Don’t you ever forget that!”

“You and me against the world, right Milady?”

“Always!”

Ladybug pulled him in for a hug both seemed to need. It was comforting to hear the endearment again— he never used it anymore. It meant that somewhere in his heart there was still a little place just for her. And deep in her own heart, she wondered if protecting their identities was still so important.

* * *

By the time Marinette got home, she felt tired enough to go to bed. Sleep, however, didn’t come easily, her mind racing with the events of the day. After some minutes of tossing and turning, she called out for her kwami.

“Are you awake, Tikki?”

“I was just finishing my snack,” she replied as she gulped the last morsel of a macaron.

“Can we talk for a little bit?”

Tikki nodded and flew to lie down on Marinette’s pillow.

“What’s bugging you?”

“I just feel so weird… Spending time with Adrien, looking for apartments like a real couple, the date, the movie night…” She turned around to lie on her back. “It felt so right to do all these things with him!”

“So why are you so agitated?”

“I thought I was over him. I _was_ over him.”

“So… how do you feel now?”

“I love him,” she shrugged. “No point denying it. I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone so much.” Marinette rubbed her face as if to wipe away her doubts. “I wasn’t expecting him to come back into my life like this, after all these years, taking me on dates and watching movies together… I was expecting to do those things with someone else.”

“Someone else?”

“Please don’t make me say it, Tikki…” Marinette pulled the covers over her face.

“Do you mean to say that you’d like to go out with Chat Noir?”

“M—maybe… I just feel so much closer to him. Now that we don’t have other teammates, it’s just the two of us again, and… it’s nice.”

“Go on…”

“I was thinking… now that Hawkmoth is gone, all the jewels are safe, does it still make sense to hide our identities? Especially considering I am the guardian now. I need to know if anything happens to a Miraculous holder, no?”

Tikki kept eyeing her with a suspicious look on her tiny face, but let her continue.

“I read the Grimoire cover to cover, and there’s nothing about having to return the Miraculous if the identity of the holder is revealed.”

“The Grimoire was written a long time ago, Marinette, at a time when there were no newspapers, no TV and certainly no social media. There’s no way it could have predicted all the possibilities of the modern world.”

“Yes, but it also mentions there have been Ladybugs and Black Cats who were siblings, parent and child, friends… _lovers…_ it would mean they knew each others’ identities, right?”

“Master Fu came into guardianship in very peculiar circumstances, as you know.” Tikki sat crossed-legged on the pillow. “For many years, he was the only person in the world who knew about the Miraculous and their history. One could even say he was somewhat paranoid about it. He was terrified someone would find out about them. The only time he trusted someone else with the secret was Marianne, and he had to give _her_ up to save himself and the Miracle Box.”

“So, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that Master Fu made up the no-reveal rule specifically for you and Chat Noir, because of the situation in which he recruited you both. You were both very young, in the same city, fighting a very powerful enemy, maybe more. Knowing each other’s identities at that time would have been too dangerous for you both, so he made it into an unwritten rule. However, with a new guardian comes a whole new set of rules.”

“So, if I want to reveal myself to Chat Noir, I can?”

“If you decide to do it, you won’t be magically hit by lightning, and nobody will be coming to steal me or Plagg away. Remember Chloé? She was allowed to bear the Miraculous again… for a while.” Tikki paused and flew in circles, pondering what would be the best advice. “What you need to do is weigh all the pros and cons and come to a decision using your brain, and not just your heart.”

“So, that time, with— with Chat Blanc…” Marinette swallowed a sob. “He knew I was Marinette, and told me our love caused all that devastation.”

“ _Love_ didn’t akumatise Chat Blanc, sweetie — Hawkmoth did. Now that Nooroo and Duusu are back, _that_ future can no longer come to pass.”

“What about the soulmate connection that the Grimoire mentions?”

“Soulmates are a rare occurrence. When it happens, the connection between the Ladybug and Black Cat is so strong that they can never be apart for a long time. Remember when you went on that road trip with your Nonna?”

“I had a constant buzzing in my ears and heartburn,” she replied. “I thought it was from riding the bike and the different food…”

“It was not. Those are the symptoms you can get when you and your partner are too far apart. It also happened that summer when Chat Noir was away for a month.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that?”

“There is a time for you to know these things, and that was not the time.”

Marinette’s head was spinning. “ _Why do these tiny gods have to be so cryptic?_ ”

She knew she wouldn’t wring any more information from Tikki. Not tonight.

“I guess I have a lot of thinking to do, Tikki.”

“You’ll sort it out, Marinette. You always do.” Tikki flew to her face to give her a kiss and a pat. “Now sleep, sweetheart. No good ever comes from a restless night.”

“Good night, Tikki.”

“Good night, Marinette.”

* * *

As soon as Marinette was asleep, Tikki phased down to the kitchen. As she expected, Plagg was in the fridge, singing as he raided the cheese container.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Aaahh, Sugarcube! Come and join the party! I’m sure there’s something nice and sweet for you here!”

“Are you _trying_ to be found out, you stinker?” Tikki angrily plucked a grape out of a bunch and started chomping on it.

“I just had to take a break from all the sighing and pining!”

“That bad, huh?”

“I swear, Tikki, these two are great heroes, but their smarts leave a lot to be desired!”

“Only when it comes to each other…”

“Which is the problem we have at hand right now!”

“Do you… think we should give them a little push?”

Plagg did an overdramatic double-take and flew next to Tikki, examining her closely and placing a paw on her forehead.

“Who are you and what have you done to my little goody-two-shoes?” Plagg joked.

“Well, maybe I’m also tired of the sighing and pining, misunderstanding and love square shenanigans,” Tikki conceded. “After all they’ve done for this city— for the world even, they deserve to be happy.”

“And how do you propose we do that? The magic doesn’t let us reveal anything about their identities!”

“We need to observe them carefully over the next few days. Take advantage of their proximity. There might not be another chance!”

“I love it when your devilish side comes out to play, Sugarcube…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _“I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone so much.”_
> 
> [The cat video.](https://www.tiktok.com/@leahweissmuller/video/6788350660220849414)
> 
> The song Plagg was singing, which is also where I got the title for the fic: [The Lovecats, by The Cure, 1983](https://open.spotify.com/track/6q2T5xXao6mTS6LLE88L84?si=gaJeSSrrQnuq0FVkH61eAg)
> 
> Plagg changed the lyrics a little:
> 
>  _“We move like cagey tigers_  
>  _We couldn't get cheesier than this_   
> _The way we phase_  
>  _The way we raze_  
>  _The way we eat_  
>  _This tasty cheese_  
>  _We slip through the streets_  
>  _While everyone sleeps,_  
>  _hmm-hmm-hmm-_  
>  _The lovecats_  
>  _We missed you, hissed you, lovecats—”_


	6. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the hottest day of the year… one of our heroes is feeling under the weather and _someone_ has to play nurse. When two powerful (though not always insightful) magical creatures conspire… _anything_ can happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a huge thank you to [CaughtFeelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtFeelings/pseuds/CaughtFeelings) for beta'ing this chapter! ❤️

After a few hours of restless sleep, Marinette woke up soaking wet. The sun was already blasting through her windows, and even in her cosy, sheltered bed, the heat was stifling.

She looked at the clock — 7:00 AM — and decided to get up. It was Friday, the busiest day at the bakery, with special orders for the weekend and deliveries on top of the usual daily rush. Her parents always welcomed an extra hand on these occasions.

After a quick, refreshing shower she got dressed in a flowy spaghetti strap top and shorts — the least she could wear while maintaining some decency for the sake of their customers.

Her head was pounding, which was unusual. _“Must be the heat.”_

“Good morning,” Sabine greeted as Marinette sat at the table. “You’re up unusually early today.”

“It’s so hot already, I couldn’t stand it.”

“They said on the TV it’s probably going to be the hottest day of the year.”

“Poor Papa, working the ovens on a day like this.”

“He’s used to it, don’t worry.”

“How was your date?”

“It wasn’t really a date. Just two friends having dinner.”

“You don’t usually dress like you did for dinner with a friend…”

“Well, I’m glad I did, he took me to a really nice restaurant.”

“Hmm-hmm… I _did_ notice you two were up late last night…”

“Maman!…” she protested, covering her face. “We were just watching a movie!”

“If you say so, dear. I remember the shrine you used to keep in your room.”

“It wasn’t a _shrine_!…” Marinette protested, face flushed red. Somehow, her head was feeling heavier. “It was a… a vision board… yeah! To motivate me to achieve my dreams… in fashion.”

“Alright, I’ll stop.” Sabine laughed, throwing her hands up in defeat. “So tell me about your dinner, then.”

Marinette told her mother all about the restaurant and an edited version of the movie night, until Sabine had to go help Tom.

“I’ll go down and help you soon,” Marinette said as she leaned into her mother’s kiss on her forehead.

“You feel a little too hot, dear. Are you alright?”

“Don’t worry, it’s just a headache. Some paracetamol will do the trick.”

“Sleep a little more if it doesn’t. Don’t get sick for our sake, we’ll manage.”

As Sabine opened the door, she faced Adrien, who was about to knock on the door. He had a towel over his shoulder and was holding his toiletries bag.”

“Good morning, Adrien.”

“Good morning, Mme. Cheng,” he greeted, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I’m afraid the shower downstairs isn’t working, so M. Dupain told me to use yours.”

“Absolutely not”, she replied, to Adrien and Marinette’s shock. Laughing, she added, “not before you get some breakfast… And please call me Sabine!”

Adrien smiled and nodded, looking somewhat relieved.

“Make yourself at home, son. That old shower is a bit finicky sometimes, especially in the summer.”

“Thank you, Sabine.” Looking at Marinette, he gave her a little wave as he entered the apartment. “Good morning.”

“Take your time, Marinette.” Sabine winked at her daughter before going out. “The delivery truck won’t be here until ten.”

“Yes, Maman!”

“Delivery truck?” Adrien asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

“Flour delivery day,” Marinette answered between bites of her croissant.

“I see,” he poured himself some coffee and started buttering a piece of warm baguette. “You’re up early.”

“Oof, I couldn’t stand the heat upstairs. An attic room is very nice and picturesque, but it turns into an oven in the summer!”

They ate quietly for a few minutes, listening to the TVi morning news in the background.

“So, are you going to see more apartments today?”

“No. M. Thibodeaux texted me, he has some urgent business out of town.” Adrien picked a _pain au chocolat_ and bit down with gusto. “Though if you ask me, I think you may have scared him off yesterday.”

“I didn’t scare him off!”

“I’ll bet he’s warning all the realtors about your ruthlessness as we speak.” He smirked and put a hand on his heart, dramatically. “Now I will never find a place, and you’ll be stuck with me here forever.”

Marinette giggled, delighted by Adrien’s playful and flirty side, one she hadn't known in their school days. It reminded her of someone else’s attitude…

“Or else you’ll kick me out and I’ll be a homeless alley cat—”

Her laughter stopped abruptly. _“His teasing, his smirk, calling himself a cat!?”_ Marinette watched him closely, as he looked back at her in concern. _“It’s not possible. I’ve seen the two together,”_ she rationalised, shaking her head and covering her forehead with her hand.

It wasn’t the first time she considered the possibility, really. Chat Noir and Adrien had the same build, eye and hair colour… but at the same time, their personalities were polar opposites.

“Are you alright, Marinette?”

“Yes— I mean— no— just a headache. Must be the heat.”

She got up from the table to get some headache pills from the kitchen cabinet. Adrien followed her and touched her forehead.

“You are burning up!”

“Nah, I’m fine, it’s o—”

Marinette must have turned around too fast going back to her seat. She lost her balance and was about to hit the ground when Adrien caught her.

“I got you!” He lifted her up and carried her to the sofa. “You are not fine,” he scolded softly as he lay her down on the couch.

“No, I—”

“You’re not going anywhere. It was chilly last night, I should have offered you my jacket.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be okay once the meds kick in.”

Adrien took a light blanket from the back of the sofa and covered her, then knelt down next to her.

“Now, you’re going to stay here, nice and quiet,” His tone was gentle and assertive at the same time. “I’ll take care of the dishes and tell your parents you’re not feeling well, okay?”

Marinette froze up as he combed back her bangs and pressed his lips lightly on her forehead.

“You definitely have a fever. Where can I find a thermometer?”

She directed him to find one and he had her use it.

“Thirty-eight,” she said. “It’s not much, I—”

“You will stay here, okay? Try to sleep some more, you must still be tired.”

As if on queue, she let out a yawn as she settled down.

* * *

Adrien cleaned up the breakfast table and washed the dishes as quietly as possible. When he was done, he peeked at Marinette. She was asleep already. He turned off the TV and picked up his shower supplies.

Marinette was still sleeping when he got out of the shower, so he went downstairs to talk to her parents, as promised.

“I could tell she wasn’t herself,” Sabine fussed, “but she’s as stubborn as her father.”

“I’ll need to call Madame Leclerc to cancel her order,” Tom sighed. “I was hoping Marinette would help me with it, while I store the flour.”

“I can help,” Adrien said. Tom and Sabine looked at him questioningly. “Wi— with the flour, right?”

“Yes, the truck should be here soon,” Tom explained. “They only carry the sacks inside, then I carry them to the stockroom on the back.”

“Just show me where they go and how you want them, I’ll handle it.”

And so Adrien Agreste, celebrity model and eligible bachelor, spent his morning carrying huge bags of flour into the bakery, two at a time.

“Adrien, those are 25 kg bags!” Sabine scolded, “You don’t have to do two at a time!...”

“Oh, it’s alright,” he replied, smiling as he picked up two more sacks. “It’ll be my workout for the day!”

“Just don’t throw your back, son,” Tom shouted from the kitchen.

“No problem!”

Ever since he had become Chat Noir, Adrien felt his strength increase exponentially. When he reached eighteen, he was as tall as his father, but much stronger. Gabriel used to mumble some criticism at his lack of elegance when he adjusted his designs to his son’s muscular frame.

Conversely, Tom and Sabine made him feel useful and, most importantly, appreciated. Even if it was difficult to move in such a confined space, with ovens at full blast on a hot day, Adrien focused on the task at hand. Concerned about the sanitary conditions of the bakery, he asked for a dishcloth and improvised a headband to catch the beads of sweat dripping from his forehead.

The chore was soon over, and after helping a little more around the bakery, he was relieved of his duties.

“You’ve been a great help, Adrien,” Tom gave him one of his powerful slaps on the back. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing really,” he used the dishcloth to wipe his face. “I’m glad to help around, let me know if you need anything else.”

“Not for now—”

“Actually,” Sabine asked from the front of the bakery, “could you look in on Marinette? I’m a little worried about her. It’s unusual for her to get sick in the Summer.”

“Sure, I’ll come get you if she needs you.”

Adrien rushed up the stairs and went into the apartment. Marinette was still sound asleep. He touched her forehead, and it felt a little cooler. Relieved to see her better, he stood up to leave and caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. He was caked in sweat and flour, his t-shirt clinging uncomfortably to his body.

_“Guess I’ll need another shower.”_

“And you call _me_ stinky!” Plagg said as he flew out of his t-shirt pocket. “ _Pee-yew_!... I’m going to look for something to eat.”

Adrien chuckled silently at his kwami’s silliness as he went into the bathroom, peeled off his soggy, pasty clothes and stepped into the shower. The cold water felt so wonderful on his hot and sticky skin that he relaxed under the stream longer than strictly necessary, oblivious to the world around him. Until a random thought crossed his mind.

_“Crap! I forgot to get clean clothes!”_

* * *

While Adrien was in the shower, Plagg went into the living room.

“ _Tikki!_ ” he whisper-shouted, zipping through the room to look for his other half. “Hey! Sugarcube! Where are you?”

A very sleepy kwami emerger from under Marinette’s blanket.

“What do you want, Plagg?”

“I think we have a chance to bring our lovebirds closer. Wake your bug up, quickly!”

Plagg whispered his plan to Tikki, who reluctantly called for Marinette to wake up, to no avail.

“She’s fast asleep, I can’t wake her.”

“Wait, I have another idea,” Plagg said with a wicked glint in his eyes as he flew to the bookcase close to the sofa, where he casually started pushing random objects to the floor, watching Marinette closely.

It took three books, a brass bell and a praying bowl to wake her up. Plagg quickly hid while Tikki checked on her.

“Hey sweetie, are you feeling better?”

“Huh? What happened? I heard a noise!”

“It’s nothing, dear, I just dropped a… a book… I was reading… Oh, no! You have something weird on your forehead.”

“Weird?” She touched her forehead but didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary — no bumps or pimples.

“You should go and have a look in the mirror,” Tikki suggested.

Marinette rushed to the closest bathroom. In the dark corridor, she bumped into a wet, _naked_ chest.

Adrien, wearing only a towel, let out a very unmanly yip, while a mortified Marinette shrieked, trying (and failing) to cover her eyes.

“Oh my gosh, why are you _naked_?”

“What are you doing up?!”

“Why are you _wet_?”

“You should be in bed!”

Above them, hiding inside a light fixture, Tikki and Plagg observed the other two talking over each other.

“What are we supposed to achieve with this, Plagg?”

“Isn’t this what they call bumping uglies?”

“No, Plagg, not exactly,” Tikki facepalmed.

“Shh, listen!”

Marinette and Adrien had finally stopped shouting, and both looked thoroughly embarrassed.

“I— I’m sorry, I got flour all over me and my clothes were all sweaty and gross—”

“No, it’s okay, I just wasn’t expecting your chest— YOU— wasn’t expecting you!”

After a moment staring at each other, they started laughing uncontrollably at the same time.

“I… I’d better go get dressed,” Adrien said between chortles.

“Don’t—” Marinette had to bite her cheek to stop laughing. “Don’t bother on _my_ account!”

* * *

Now properly dressed, Adrien got out of his temporary bedroom and into the bakery to let Sabine know Marinette was feeling a little better.

“I’ll bring you both some lunch in a bit,” she said, relieved. “In the meantime, if you’re not going out, make yourself at home.”

He nodded and turned around to leave, but Sabine stopped him before he went upstairs.

“Oh, and… thank you.”

* * *

By the time Adrien got to the apartment, Marinette was in the living room, sitting on the sofa and zapping through the TV channels.

“Nurse Adrien reporting for duty,” he joked, armed with the thermometer, another pill and a glass of water.

Her temperature had dropped a little, but was still above the fever threshold.

“You need to get back in bed, you’re sick.”

“Noo… my room is too hot!” She whined. “I’ll stay here on the couch. I’ll behave, I swear!”

“Okay, but let me know if you need anything else, yes?”

“Yes, nurse Adrien,” she said with a little salute.

Taking his assignment to heart, Adrien fussed over Marinette incessantly — he covered her with the blanket, asked if she wanted him to open a window, if she needed more water or a cold compress.

“I am _fine_ , Adrien… sit down.” She patted the other section of the sofa. “We can watch a movie or a show?”

He nodded and sat down as Marinette continued flipping through the channels.

“Ugh, I hate daytime TV!” She turned the TV off and put the remote on the coffee table. “So… my Papa recruited you to help with the flour?”

“No,” Adrien laughed, “I offered to help.”

“Sorry about that,” Marinette sighed. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be drifting off. “Papa always tries to recruit my boyfriends to work in the bakery.”

“Does he?” perplexed by her word choice, he recalled an ill-fated brunch Chat Noir had been invited to years ago.

“Hmm-hmm.”

There were a few more minutes of silence before Marinette let out a small giggle.

“I saw your tattoo, by the way.”

Adrien blushed in embarrassment as he stuttered unintelligibly. His only tattoo was small, and _just_ below his waistline so that it could be hidden when modelling. It was supposed to be a secret only known to him and whoever he might be very intimate with.

“I didn’t know you were such a big fan,” she yawned, closing her eyes again. “Ladybug would be proud.”

“Erm…” Adrien had to clear his throat and come up with an excuse. “It— it was a bet. I was… kinda drunk?”

“It’s okay. I have one too.”

Marinette got up on one elbow and pulled her top up a little bit, showing off a tiny tattoo on the side of her ribcage. Adrien was puzzled by her attitude — he’d never seen her act so bold.

That was not what turned his world upside down, though — it was _the design_ that left him speechless.

A green and black cat paw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Get back in bed, you’re sick.”


	7. Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien ponders and walks, Marinette freaks out and gets teased, Adrien walks some more and Chat Noir pays another visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the late update... but we are close to the end, now, so bear with me for a little longer.  
> Huge thank you to my amazing beta, [CaughtFeelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtFeelings/pseuds/CaughtFeelings)! ❤️

By the time her parents came upstairs for lunch, Marinette had drifted off to a deep slumber, with Adrien diligently watching over her. After a quick update, Sabine’s motherly instinct was to let her sleep it off.

Adrien thanked all the deities, kwamis and any other mythical creature who could listen for sparing him from making small talk with Marinette.

He still wasn’t able to form a coherent sentence the whole meal — images of tattoos, spots, claws and blue-eyed girls running through his mind.

It was crazy that they had matching tattoos! Could it be just a coincidence? Well, after so many years of magical jewels, superpowers, potions and miniature gods, he didn’t believe in coincidences any more.

_“No, I have to find out why she got that tattoo. And I know just the guy who can find out.”_

_The guy_ had solo patrol that night — it could wait until then. In the meantime, Adrien decided to go out for some fresh air and fresh thoughts.

He went into his room and changed into his baggiest t-shirt, cargo shorts and a too-big, ragged baseball cap. The final touch was a huge pair of sunglasses, a birthday gift from Chloé. He smiled as he remembered her advice: “Now this is what I call a paparazzi shield, Adrikins!” He looked at himself in the small mirror inside the closet — he should be able to fly under the radar.

As soon as Adrien stepped out from the bakery side door he felt a blast of sweltering heat. It was almost unbearable, but he kept his resolve to go out, trying to walk under the shades of awnings and trees whenever possible.

Strolling aimlessly at a relaxed pace, he made his way to the riverbank and the Île de la Cité. The Notre Dame was still wrapped in scaffolding due to the tragic fire even heroes couldn’t prevent. Before the fire, it had been one of the favourite meeting spots for him and Ladybug. Back when he still entertained hopes of her loving him back.

His thoughts wandered back to Marinette and her taunting tattoo. Wondering if she had it done for the same reason he did — to honour his partner, his best friend. The love of his life.

It wasn’t the first time he entertained the idea that Marinette could be his lady. He had dismissed the hypothesis when he saw the two together, years ago — though from afar… and on an occasion when Ladybug had access to all the Miraculous, including the Fox.

He walked along the Pont de l'Archevêché to cross the river to the left bank. He decided to wander around the Quartier de la Sorbonne, looking out for “ _à louer_ ” signs. Maybe he could find a good deal on an apartment if he skipped the middle man.

One hour later, he had collected all of two phone numbers. It was Friday afternoon, so nobody picked up when he tried to call. Monday would have to do, then.

Just around the corner from the Sorbonne were the Jardins du Luxembourg. Adrien bought an ice cream, a bottle of water and a bag of cheese puffs from a street vendor, and went into the park to find a cool spot. He knew the place well from several photoshoots and his lunch breaks at Uni.

Despite the flocks of people enjoying the afternoon sun, he was able to find an empty bench under the thick canopy formed by the majestic chestnut trees.

Adrien sat down and savoured the ice cream with pleasure. It was just an ordinary lemon popsicle, not an artisanal _gelato_ like the ones André made, but it tasted heavenly on such a hot day — and it wasn’t magical, so the lack of any hidden meaning was definitely a plus.

He _could_ use some help regarding his feelings, though. Every hour he spent close to Marinette made him feel more attracted to her. She even looked beautiful that morning when she was sick — if anything, she was even cuter, with her hair tied up in a bun to keep it out of her face, her eyes glistening and cheeks reddened by fever. It awakened in him an overwhelming instinct to protect and care for her, not unlike the reckless impulse that made him jump in front of danger to preserve his Ladybug.

Looking around to make sure nobody was watching, he called for the only being to whom he could speak about these things.

“Hey, Plagg… are you awake?”

“Oof, who can sleep with this heat? I’m fainting… and so hungry…”

Adrien opened the bag of snacks and couldn’t help but laugh as Plagg zipped into it in a black flurry and started munching.

“I want to ask you something. And I need you to be honest with me.”

“Hmm-hmm?” came the muffled reply from inside the bag.

“You used to tease me with talk of soulmates, that LB was the love of my life, and we were meant to be… what’s all that about?”

“Well, your old man should have had this talk with you, but when a human loves another human very much—”

“Seriously, Plagg. You know that’s not what I mean!”

“Phew, I’m glad,” the kwami sighed in relief, taking a moment to peek out from the bag. “What do you want to know?”

“What I _want to know_ is Ladybug’s identity, but I’m aware you can’t tell me that. So, instead, tell me everything you know about this soulmate, yin-yang business. You’ve always evaded the subject.”

Watching out for curious strangers, Plagg flew out of the bag and landed on Adrien’s knee. Assuming an unusual serious countenance, arms open wide as if proclaiming an important decree, he cleared his throat and began in a solemn voice:

“Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers—”

“The short version will do, Plagg.” Adrien interrupted, exasperated.

“Aw, you’re no fun…” The kwami lay down on Adrien’s knee where he could see him, never too far from the cheesy snacks. “Well, long story short, Sugarcube’s bugs and my kittens are always mystically bound. Magic itself guides the Guardian when selecting cat and bug heroes. However, the chosen ones may be siblings, parent and child, friends, lovers… even enemies on occasion.”

“So, there’s something more than convenience or merit in the selection.”

“Think of it as a combination of all three. Maybe you and — _burp_ — sorry, you and Ladybug were _meant_ to have them all along. Or maybe you had to prove yourselves in some way. Kind of a chicken and egg sort of deal…”

“So, where does the soulmate thing come in?”

“Once every thousand years or so, especially when the Miraculous have been inactive for some centuries, there is a pair of holders born with a… special connection.”

“How’s that?”

“Sorry kid, it’s a mystery to us kwamis, too… But when that happens, the link between the cat and the bug is so powerful it hurts them to be apart. They are destined to be together in some way. I believe you and the current Ladybug have that link.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Apart from the way you fell hopelessly in love with her the first time you laid eyes on her?” The miniature cat rolled his eyes. “Or the fact you get _physically ill_ when you are more than twenty kilometres away from her? I don’t know, just a hunch.”

“In that case, wouldn’t she have fallen in love with _me_ , too? If that ‘link’ is so ‘powerful’ as you say,” Adrien made quotes with his fingers to emphasise his scepticism, “then it should be a two-way street.”

“Who says she didn’t?”

“ _She_ did! Repeatedly!” Adrien cringed at his own pushiness, which he had mistaken for devotion in his younger years. “Over and over _and over_ _again_.”

“ _Ladybug_ denied being in love with Chat Noir, indeed.” Plagg certainly was pushing boundaries, but what was the worst that could happen? Punishment from the current Guardian? If this went the way he hoped, she would be _grateful_ for the interference. “And yet… maybe… just maybe… a civilian fell for another civilian at right about the same time.”

Adrien felt his whole body shudder. Another cross on the bingo card.

* * *

Marinette woke up at four in the afternoon. She was feeling much better — no fever and the headache was gone.

She looked at the other section of the sofa, but her caretaker was gone. Instead, Tikki was reclining with a cookie, browsing Pinterest for chocolate cake recipes on Marinette’s phone.

“Hey, sweetheart, you’re up, finally!” Tikki flew to her eye level, visibly worried. “How are you feeling?”

“I… I think I’m okay.” She looked around. “Where’s Adrien?”

“Out, I think. Do you need anything?”

“No, it just… felt nice to have him around,” she admitted with a smile as she recalled the way he fussed over her, cared for her, helped around the bakery and the apartment… _walked into her semi-naked_? She grimaced in belated mortification.

At the same time, warmth radiated from her heart to her belly as she relived the feeling of his cold skin against her feverish body. The fresh scent of his shampoo, his aftershave, _him_. The way he held onto her for a split second to prevent them both from falling. His perfectly sculpted arms and chest she couldn’t look away from…

“Oh no… I rammed right into him, didn’t I?”

“You did,” Tikki nodded, back on the phone, pinning the best-looking recipes.

“He had a tattoo.”

“Indeed.”

“It was a ladybug, wasn’t it?”

“Hmm-hmm.”

“Did I show him my tattoo? Please tell me I didn’t.”

“You did. You also told him not to put on any clothes.”

“Oh no! Maman _knows_ that off-brand paracetamol has weird side effects on me!”

“Yes. It was _the generic_.” Tikki rolled her eyes. “Not the fact you want to reveal yourself to your partner. Nor having your childhood crush walking around half-naked.”

Marinette covered her face and shut herself up in the bathroom.

* * *

“ _Pardon, Monsieur…_ ”

Adrien looked around, neck stiff from the awkward position. He’d dozed off on the bench, and was so disoriented he had to take a moment to remember where he was.

“The sun is almost setting, and we are closing up, Monsieur.” The middle-aged park guard who awoke him had a gentle voice. “You need to leave.”

“Huh— what—” The bag of puffs was on his lap, now devoid of snacks and kwamis, and he had greasy crumbs all over his clothes.

“Are you doing alright, son?” The guard smiled kindly at him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You look like you could use some help. Let me write down an address for you to stay—”

“No— I’m not home— I mean, I’ll be okay, thank you.” Adrien got up with some embarrassment, put his trash in a nearby bin and swiped away the crumbs to make himself more presentable.

“Are you sure you have a place to stay? Someone to feed you?”

“Yes, thank you,” he smiled in an attempt to reassure the man. “They should be expecting me, actually.”

Adrien waved and made his way out, thinking his paparazzi shields might be a tad _too_ good. He looked like a juvenile delinquent with his messed-up, baggy clothes. Then again, it wasn’t so far from the truth. He _was_ homeless. He _was_ alone.

Was he, though? The Dupain-Cheng family welcomed him with open arms, shared their home and their food without asking for anything back, no judgement, no questions. Unconditionally, just like a real family would.

Since he was in no hurry, Adrien slowly started to head back to the right bank. As if to accentuate his feeling of loneliness, there were couples _everywhere_. Kissing on the benches along the Seine, enjoying romantic dinners aboard the _Bateaux Mouches_ , attaching locks to bridge railings while vowing eternal love.

This reminded him to text Marinette saying not to expect him for dinner — he felt enough of a burden already, so he decided to grab a kebab and definitely-not-diet-soda at a food van. He was tempted to send Gabriel a photo of his unhealthy and undignified meal as a provocation, but instead just posted it on his Instagram. After all, tarnishing the Agreste™ squeaky-clean public image would probably irritate his father even more.

The evening was much cooler than the day had been, the light breeze a balm after the stuffy day. It was perfect for his patrol and for the visit that would follow.

Adrien slipped into a dark alley and transformed. He decided to stick to the busiest arrondissements, intending to be seen more than to actually surveil the streets, as his presence alone was usually a good deterrent. A short patrol would have to do for tonight.

* * *

“Maman, you’re a lifesaver!” Marinette said as she inhaled her mother’s chicken and herb broth, both figuratively and literally. Just breathing in the spicy vapours did wonders for her headache, and the fever was completely gone.

“I’m just glad you’re feeling better, dear.” Sabine pat her shoulder lightly and tested her temperature in that time-honoured maternal technique — a kiss to her temple — Marinette would never feel too old for it. “You’re much cooler now. It must have been a weird bug or something.”

“I hate that I always get sick at the worst times. I was hoping to go to the swimming pool.”

“I don’t think you should go, even if you feel better,” Tom chimed in. “You should have a plan B.”

“Well, then… a bucket of water and my deck chair up on the balcony will have to do!”

“So…” Tom teased, “your fellow isn’t coming for dinner?”

Marinette had to swallow a too-hot spoonful to avoid sputtering it out.

“He— he’s not my fellow… and I’m not the boss of him.”

“From what I’ve been seeing, he wouldn’t mind if you were.”

“Papa!”

“You should have seen him today, dear,” Sabine added. “He was always looking out for you, tucking your blanket, asking if he should go get anything for you…”

“He was so helpful this morning, too.” Tom was unrelenting. “I could use an extra pair of strong arms in the bakery.”

“Hmm,” her mother joined in on the teasing, “and all our lady customers asked if he was our new trainee. Especially when he took his t-shirt off when he was done.”

“ _Et tu,_ Maman?” Marinette chided, albeit unable to hide some amusement by now.

The family finished their meal in good spirits, Tom and Sabine retiring to their room soon after.

The long afternoon nap having thrown her schedule off, she knew she wouldn’t be sleeping any time soon. The best option would be to go upstairs, in order not to disturb her parents.

Her bedroom was still unbearably hot. Marinette opened all the windows in hopes of a draft cooling it. Feeling a pleasant breeze, she picked up her drawing materials and headphones and headed up the balcony, where it should be much cooler.

* * *

Chat Noir felt his heart skip a few beats.

_“There she is!”_

Indeed, there she was, just like the other night, sketching and dancing with her toes to whatever was playing on her headphones. Only this time, she saw him as he got closer. He was going to need an excuse. Although his suspicions were stronger and stronger, he wasn’t ready to show his hand. _Yet_.

“ _Bonsoir, Mademoiselle_ ,” he greeted as he landed on the railing.

“Hello, Chat Noir,” Marinette answered with a guarded smile, taking off her headphones, but continuing to sketch. “What brings you here this fine night?”

“I was worried for your safety, actually!” He grinned — having just thought of a way to find out what he wanted to know. “I saw some guy trying to go into the bakery through the service door…”

Marinette stopped drawing to give him her full attention.

“Some guy?”

“Yes, he said he was staying here for a while? I think I put the fear of god in him, so he ran away. I just wanted to check with you. See if he’s legit.”

“You didn’t…” She put away her sketchbook and stood up to face him.

“I certainly did! I know only you and your talented parents live here, I wasn’t gonna let some junkie steal your poor parents’ hard-earned cash!”

Marinette was now standing in front of him, piercing eyes examining each line on his face.

“You are a true saviour. And what did this alleged criminal allegedly say?”

Chat Noir did not expect the tables to turn. What happened here? _He_ was supposed to be interrogating _her_! He gulped audibly.

“Some sob story that he didn’t have anywhere else to go and your family offered a spare room. Poor sap!”

“Sap?” Marinette cleared her throat but did not break eye contact. “And why didn’t you believe him?”

“I— I know you, little lady.” He tried to maintain his playful countenance, but her proximity made it difficult. “I know you and your family are kind, generous people, but to bring a delinquent into your home? Nah!”

“Delinquent, huh?” She took one step closer. “What if I told you he was my boyfriend?”

His heart sank. Then he remembered he was supposedly talking about himself.

“W—why, just the other day you said you didn’t have one!”

“Who says I wasn’t lying? Or that I’m not having a whirlwind romance and skipped several steps right up to moving in together?”

“Y—you’re—” his voice cracked. “You’re not that kind of girl?”

“Aren’t I?”

Marinette was now impossibly close. He could count her freckles and smell her toothpaste.

“No— you— you’re a _nice_ girl.”

She stood on her tiptoes and grabbed his bell to pull him down to her eye level, licking her lips just enough to direct his attention to them.

“I want to kiss you, is that okay?”

It was all he could do to nod and surrender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I want to kiss you, is that okay?”


	8. All I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion.

It took a while for them to part. Each time Chat Noir pulled back to breathe, Marinette’s lips followed, soft and sweet and craving.

Without even noticing, he picked her up and wrapped her around himself, in an attempt to fill up the distance between them.

Adrien had never been kissed like this. Well, at least as far as he could remember — there were _those_ times he kissed Ladybug and he’d forgotten about it. And yet there was a familiarity to her touch, to the way their bodies moved together. A feeling of completeness.

His head was spinning, physical desire mixed with soul-stirring bliss. He had to take a moment. He had to confirm to his rational side what his heart already knew. Reluctantly, he pulled away and set her back down on the ground, and why did it _hurt_ to let her go? Her eyes were still closed as she tried to recapture his lips, meaning he had to gently hold her face with his gloved hands to prevent it.

“My— Marinette—” he breathed, leaning his forehead against hers. “W— wait.”

“Chat Noir?” She finally opened her eyes, looking like she had just awoken from a trance.

“I— this— we need to talk.”

“No talking. Just kissing,” she stood on tiptoes again.

It took all his willpower to keep his face out of her reach.

“You don’t even know who you’re kissing.”

“I _do_ know you, Chat Noir. Can’t you feel it? I’ve known who you were all this time.”

“No you haven’t,” he breathed a laugh, caressing her cheeks. “I need you to show me.”

“Naughty kitty.” Marinette’s fingers played with his hair as she smirked alluringly.

“No— not _that_ — I— I mean, _god_ , _yes_ that, but not now.” He took a deep breath and kissed her forehead. “I need to be sure. I need to see it. Please?”

“Spots on.”

Chat Noir had witnessed his own transformation, of course, as well as others like Queen Bee and Viperion. This time, though… it was _different_. The energy flowing through Marinette’s body connected somehow with his own. It was mesmerising, exhilarating… simply miraculous. He couldn’t stay away from her any more and crashed into her arms. A few intoxicating minutes later, she pulled herself away.

“I want to see _you_ now.”

Chat Noir nodded.

“Claws in.”

It was Ladybug’s turn to be entranced.

“My prince.” She threw her arms around his neck, literally attacking him with kisses, caresses and loving words.

Adrien was lightheaded, floating above the ground. He opened his eyes to realise that it was his turn to be picked up and wrapped around his lady’s body.

“I need a little more privacy, is that okay?” Ladybug started to move towards the hatch.

“Of course, my hero!”

When they landed, kneeling on the bed, they were Marinette and Adrien again.

“We’ve been so blind,” he breathed, pulling her into his arms again.

A loud, grumpy voice broke the spell.

“That’s the first smart thing you’ve said all night!”

“Plagg, leave the kids alone.”

“I’m emotionally exhausted by these dumbasses… and so weak, Sugarcube…”

“My poor stinky sock, let’s go and find you something to eat!”

“I’m not stinky, I’m musky!”

“Whatever…”

The pair of humans watched the pair of bickering kwamis disappear through the floorboards and burst into laughter as soon as they were alone.

“So…” Marinette said, linking their hands together. “Now what?”

“I don’t know.” Adrien could not stop smiling. “What do you want to do?”

“How about a movie?”

“How about we get a place together?”

“Whoa, that escalated quickly!”

“I suppose we _can_ wait until Monday.”

“Isn’t it too soon for this step? It’s a big deal!”

“The biggest.” Adrien lifted their joined hands to kiss her knuckles. “We’ve wasted enough time already.”

“What if we don’t get along?”

“I’ve waited for you to have me all these years. I’ll do anything to make it work.”

“Wh— what if I snore and drool in my sleep?”

“I’ll wear earplugs and wipe your drool. I bet you look adorable anyway.”

“What if we’re, you know… incompatible— you know— in— in bed?”

He pulled her closer and kissed her again, lifting her up to straddle his lap. Marinette pushed him down to lie back on the bed, their lips never losing contact. Adrien felt her hands under his shirt and answered in kind, caressing her back under her top. Suddenly, he stopped and grinned.

“You were saying something?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all.”

“Well, then? Move in with me?”

Marinette folded her arms across his chest and rested her chin on top of them, smiling.

“I’ll think about it. I don’t want to go too fast. I want to enjoy this.”

“I get it. I’ll wait as long as you want. Will you still help me look for a place?”

“Of course I will.”

Adrien flipped them around so that they were side by side.

“You know something?” Adrien confessed, playing with a lock of her hair. “When we went looking for apartments, the other day… I kept picturing you living there with me.”

“You did?” Marinette brought their joined hands to her face to hide her wide smile.

“Hmm-hmm. You’d be baking cookies while I cooked or did laundry. We’d hear the pitter-patter of tiny feet…”

“The— what?” Her smile was replaced by an alarmed expression.

“The kwamis!” Adrien hoped she’d overlook the fact that kwamis don’t pitter-patter. “I mean the kwamis… you could let them out of the box with no worries… for exercise.”

“Phew… I thought you were getting carried away.”

He really was, though — the fantasy of making a home with Marinette definitely included a baby or three.

“Oh no, not any time soon, anyway. I also want to enjoy this.” Marinette’s smile returned, and he felt encouraged. “I want to wine and dine you, take you to New York and Milan and anywhere you want.”

“Oh, Adrien, you’re a nutty kitty, you know that?”

“I’m nuts about you, Milady,” Adrien could see Marinette was getting flustered again, so he gave her a quick peck on the lips and ran his fingers down her cheeks. “As always, you’re the boss. You set the pace and I’ll follow.”

True to his word, he turned to lie on his back and had her snuggle against him.

“For now, all I want to do is lie next to you.”

As Marinette rested her head on his shoulder, he kissed her brow in adoring reverence. Adrien was home.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “All I want to do is lie next to you.”
> 
> Welp, that's it.  
> It was great to challenge myself with this story which was supposed to be a one-shot.  
> I hope you like it, if you do, please let me know in the comments or over in [My Tumblr.](https://maggies-scribblings.tumblr.com)  
> Once again, a big thank you to [CaughtFeelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtFeelings/pseuds/CaughtFeelings) for being such an enthusiastic and supportive beta!  
> Shout out to everyone on the Discord servers Left to Write Writer's Sanctuary and Lovesquare Obsessed for their support. ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.  
> English is not my first language and I tend to use UK English. If you catch any inconsistencies please let me know.
> 
> [My Tumblr.](https://maggies-scribblings.tumblr.com)


End file.
